Ce nom résonne dans ma tête
by BluHair
Summary: Les paris stupides, tous les ados en font. Grace, une jeune lycéenne de première L, compris. S'aventurer dans une forêt, ça paraît facile, banal même. Mais pourquoi diable des feuilles sont accrochées aux arbres? Et pourquoi les ramasser? ça n'a aucun sens, et ça n'apporte que des ennuies. Rating M pour de bonnes raisons: Lemon hard, viol, langage un peu cru et j'en passe!


**Hello everybody! Voilà ma première fanfic sur Slender et au passage mon tout premier Lemon. Je préviens direct il est Hard et c'est un viol.  
Joker: C'est bien ça pour un premier Lemon. Tu t'attaquerais pas à un trop gros poisson?  
... Maybe. Bon, vu que c'est mon premier, que j'suis une jeune pure et innocente jeune fille-  
Joker: Plus après ça.  
-Je vous pris d'être un peu indulgent.  
Joker: Non le soyez pas!  
... Bref. Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: Seul Grace m'appartient et Slender appartient à ... àààà... Je sais pas qui.**

* * *

« Bordel, pourquoi j'ai accepté, putain ? »

J'avance dans la forêt lugubre d'un pas incertain, braquant ma lampe torche sur le moindre buisson remuant.

« Tout le monde sait qu'il y a un bon paquet de psychopathes, pédophiles et autres fous furieux qui sont dans cet endroit. Alors pourquoi j'ai voulu jouer à ce que je ne suis pas ? À savoir une nana courageuse... »

Le moindre craquement me fait sursauter.

« Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas que Jason croit que je suis une trouillarde. Pourtant c'est tout ce que je suis, merde ! »

Je m'arrête. Tous les sens aux aguets. Quelque chose -quelqu'un- me frôle la main. Je réagit au quart de tour et me met à courir le plus vite possible, évitant les buissons de ronces et zigzaguant entre les branches.

« Un truc m'a touché, putain, ça m'a touché j'en suis sûre ! »

Mon cœur bat à quatre-cents à l'heure. Je m'essouffle, trébuche et m'étale de tout mon long sur le sol caillouteux qui m'écorche le visage, les bras et les genoux. Je ne rêve pas... Il y a bien quelque chose qui s'avance vers moi.

« Bordel ! Stupides jambes ! J'veux pas crever comme ça ! »

Je pointe le rayon lumineux de ma lampe derrière moi, rien. J'étais pourtant sur que... Je secoue la tête et fourre la main dans la poche de mon jean pour serrer les deux feuilles jaunies, récupérées sur des arbres peu avant. Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutaient là ? Pourquoi je les ait ramassées ? Aucune idée. Je reprend ma marche, la lune disparaît, cachée par d'épais nuages noirs.

« … ça ressemble de plus en plus à un film d'horreur cette histoire... »

Je frissonne, il n'y a plus pour m'éclairer que le faisceau lumineux de ma torche.

**OoOoO**

Cinq pages. Pourquoi je continu de les ramasser ? Ça ne peut m'apporter que des emmerdes et pourtant... C'est comme si on m'y forçait. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, mais je n'ai plus couru, il n'y a pas un bruit. Sans savoir pourquoi, une boule d'angoisse et de frayeur m'a prise au ventre. Même le jour du bac de français, en première, je n'étais pas aussi mal.

« Peut-être parce que le jour du bac de français t'étais sûre d'en ressortir vivante espèce d'idiote ! » M'insultais-je mentalement.

Un souffle. Je sent un souffle près de mon oreille. Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, une main puissante m'attrape le bras. Enfin, j'ai tout d'abord cru que c'était une main avant de découvrir une sorte de... Tentacule ?! Je lève les yeux vers mon agresseur et manque de hurler de terreur. Un homme, immense, sans visage, vêtu d'un costume noir, aux membres anormalement longs.

-Qui êtes vous ?! Criais-je.

Stupide. Comment pourrait-il me répondre ? Il n'a même pas de bou-

-Et toi jeune humaine ? Que fais tu ici à ramasser mes pages ?

Sa voix est douce, froide, neutre. Comme surnaturelle. Une sueur glacée coule le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-J'ignorais qu'elles étaient à vous. Je... Laissez moi partir...

J'essaie de libérer mon bras dans un effort inutile, il est bien plus fort que moi, et je suis paralysée par la peur. Je lâche un hoquet de terreur quand un nouveau tentacule m'entoure la taille.

-Qui es tu ? Demande-t-il.

-Je... ah ! (il m'attrape le menton d'une main) Je m'appelle Grace ! Répondis-je. S'il vous plaît laissez moi partir... Je vous en pris...

-Grace... Quel joli prénom... Tu sais Grace, je n'apprécie pas que l'on touche à mes affaires.

Des larmes me trempent les joues tandis qu'une troisième liane de chair passe autour de ma poitrine.

-S'il vous plait...

Je me rend compte, sans doute trop tard, que le tentacule m'entourant les hanches est passé sous mon t-shirt et à remonté le long de mon dos. Je sent mes seins se faire compresser par mon soutient-gorge alors qu'il tire dessus. Mon sous vêtement ne tient pas longtemps. Des sanglots me déchirent les cordes vocales alors que je le supplie de me laisser, mais il fait la sourde oreille. La main de l'homme me lâche le menton, et à l'aide de l'autre, il arrache mon t-shirt.

-Non ! NON ! Hurlais-je en me débattant du mieux que je pouvais, une boule de terreur m'écrasant l'estomac. Bordel, lâchez moi !

Les lambeaux de mon t-shirt tombent par terre alors qu'il continu son infâme et pervers manège.

« Laisse tomber ma petite Grace. Serre les dents ça passera plus vite » Me conseil une petite voix dans ma tête.

Je refuse de l'écouter et continu de gigoter pour espérer me libérer. Je sent un tentacule fouiller ma poche et ressortir les cinq bouts de papiers déchirés.

-C'est idiot d'être venu ramasser cela. Me dit la créature sans visage. Elles n'ont aucun intérêt pour vous, humains.

-C... C'était un... Un pari...

Il pouffa de rire. Un rire sombre.

-Vous êtes si prévisible, viles créatures. Tellement facile à berner.

« Surtout moi en faite... »

Je baisse la tête, presque honteuse, ma frange blonde me cachant l'humanoïde en face de moi. Deux nouvelles lianes de chair noire s'emparent de mes jambes, alors que ses longs doigts blancs déboutonnent mon pantalon.

-Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en pris ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne me faites pas ça ! Tuez moi si ça peut vous satisfaire mais-

Il me coupe en faisant claquer sa langue (quelle langue?!).

-Te tuer n'est pas dans mes intentions. Mais tu mérite une correction. On ne s'empare pas des biens d'autrui. C'est bien là une de vos lois humaine ?

Je ne répond pas, mon corps entier tremble.

-S'il vous plaît... Sanglotais-je. Tout mais pas ça...

-Depuis quand demande-t-on au fautif quelle type de punition il mérite ?

Sur ces mots, il se débarrasse de mon bas et me plaque au sol avant de me retourner. J'hurle lorsque un de ses tentacules passe dans mon dernier sous-vêtement et tente de s'immiscer en moi. Sa voix glacée me souffle à l'oreille :

-Serais-ce la première fois ?

« Oooh mais c'est qu'il a vu juste en plus ! » Me nargue la petite voix.

Je ne répond que par un nouveau sanglot, je ne le vois même plus, ce qui n'en est que plus terrifiant.

_Ne le regarde pas ou il te prendra._ C'est ce qui était noté sur une des page. Mensonge, mensonge...

Le dernier bout de tissus qui me restait sur le corps rejoint mon t-shirt, déchiré, en morceau. J'entends le _zip _d'une fermeture éclair, ses deux mains m'attraper fermement les hanches et quelque chose de chaud contre mon intimité. Dans un dernier gémissement étouffé, j'essaie de m'extraire de cette étreinte. D'un coup de rein, il me pénètre et me déchire l'hymen. Je cris de douleur alors que mes larmes glissent le long de mes joues avant de s'écraser sur le sol terreux. Je sent un liquide chaud, probablement du sang, couler entre mes cuisses. L'homme n'attend pas une seconde que ma douleur s'apaise et commence à faire des va et viens brutaux. Ses coups de butoir sont insupportables. Je lâche encore de faibles plaintes de douleur, de supplication. Des plaintes qui ne font que se multiplier et s'accentuer à chaque coup. Il accélère, sa peau blanche claquant contre la mienne. L'humanoïde m'attrape par les cheveux pour me redresser alors que ses tentacules me pétrissent les seins. La vitesse augmente, j'entends de sa part des grognements graves, puis je sent quelque chose de chaud se déverser en moi, alors que lui lâche un grondement bestial. Il donne encore un ou deux coups de reins et fini par se retirer. J'aurais voulu m'écrouler, haletante et tremblante comme je le suis, mais il ne semble pas en avoir fini avec mon corps. Un de ses tentacule entre dans ma bouche, me donnant un haut-le-cœur de dégoût, il me retourne à nouveau vers lui. Je ferme les yeux le plus forts possible. Un second tentacule me pénètre à nouveau, alors que cette partie de moi à déjà bien était brutalisée. Pourtant je ne ressent rien, rien de pire que tout à l'heure. Le bâillon qui m'empêche presque de respirer se retire. Il me pose à genoux devant lui. Je sanglote encore, bien que je n'ai plus de larmes à verser. L'homme fait mine de ne pas entendre mes gémissements, m'ouvre la mâchoire de force et y fait entrer son membre.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'écoeur le plus, cette fellation forcée, ou cette liane de chair me pénétrant sans ménagement. Je me sent sale, crasseuse.

Ses va et viens s'accélèrent une nouvelle fois, avant que le même liquide chaud ne m'emplisse la bouche. _Du sperme_... J'ai envie de vomir, mais il ne se retire qu'au moment où j'ai avalé la dernière goutte de sa semence. Enfin l'humanoïde me lâche, je me replis au milieu des feuilles et de la terre, le corps secoué de spasmes alors que lui se rhabille.

-Mais... Qu'êtes vous ? Demandais-je, la voix secouée de sanglots qui me déchire la gorge.

Il pose un genoux au sol.

-Votre espèce m'appelle _SlenderMan_. Attends toi à me revoir Grace...

Sa voix résonne dans mes oreilles. Ce nom résonne dans ma tête.

* * *

**Je vous avez prévenu que c'était HARD! Vous ne pouvez rien nier bande de petits pervers!  
Joker: Oui bon ta gueule non?  
U_U J't'emmerde. Hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plus et... C'est tout! A la prochaine ;)**


End file.
